


Werewolf(Envy/Reader)

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween 2k15 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, Blood and Violence, Other, Reader Insert, Unresolved Romantic Tension, sort of, werewolf reader, you could make a case for hybristophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best 'friends' are the ones that laugh when you mention murdering someone.</p><p>Three of eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf(Envy/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for blood and violence.
> 
> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
> I do own the writing.

These people _stank_ , stank of perfume and softness and wealth, and they made you want to plug your nose. Colors and scents filled your mind beyond proper comprehension, and you found yourself focusing on the itch of your linen collar against your skin just to keep from moaning in pain. If Mistress ever made you do something like this again, you would seriously consider biting her head off. This was worse than Nymph dragging you to the candle store.

People avoided you as you meandered around the room, in search of a quiet corner or chair or any kind of momentary escape from the overstimulation of the room. If you hadn’t been in complete control of your faculties, you would have been growling. There was far too much going on, bringing a persistent ache to your head and a rising desire to rip your claws through someone’s flesh. As it was, if one more person touched you-

Fingertips lightly brushed over the back of your hand, and you spun on your heels, balling your fists tightly to keep from punching the offender, only for the breath to suddenly leave your lungs. Her head tilted sharply to the side as she(though she wasn’t a she, really)-grinned a too-wide grin that looked utterly wrong on her face, like it belonged on another’s. She allowed her deep green skirt to brush against the floor as she sashayed over to one of the guests and struck up a conversation with him, batting her eyes appealingly. From the angle, only you could see her fists clenched tightly behind her back.

Against your will, you relaxed slightly, the woman’s-the man’s-distraction enough for you to regain your senses temporarily. And good timing, as well; your vampiric ally had just disappeared into one of the side rooms and you had a feeling he wouldn’t be out for a while. You couldn’t be angry. If the lights, smells, and chatter were bad for you, you could only imagine how bad they were for him. Your...friend would hopefully stick around and help you out.

Or at the very least, distract you.

Nymph walked past you with rage humming off of them, stalking after one of the businessmen present at the party. You tried to ignore Gluttony trailing after them still stuffing his face, and the uncomfortable realization that they were herding him away from the guests and toward the basement. Maybe that was the guy who was supposed to have started bulldozing the area where their tree was. Normally they didn’t like violence much, but you were pretty sure those were a pair of pliers in their right hand. 

Out of concern for your health and limbs, you chose to not to acknowledge her actions. Concentrating on breathing and not ripping your coat to shreds, you found your way over to one of the chairs scattered around the room and sat down. Half of you wondered how much it would take to scare the guests enough for them to not touch you for the rest of the night. Mistress would probably be angry if you screamed at one of them, though….

Someone sat down next to you with a heavy thump, throwing an arm over your shoulder. Your immediate response was to growl, but they pressed a finger to your lips before you could make a sound. Lips brushed against the shell of your ear, and you were about to send a punch the human’s way until they spoke; high and breathy while another walked past but switching to a velvet, husky tone completely unsuited to the face once the human had left. A shudder went down your spine.

"Defend me, would you?" Envy whispered, disdain dripping from his voice. "The one in the pinstriped navy suit has been following me all night and I don’t think either of our bosses would take kindly to me ripping his heart out."

You sighed and carefully got to your feet, offering the homunculus your arm. He took it with another one of those uncanny grins, and as Pride's voice boomed over the hastily installed PA system, you both made your way over to the stage. Pinstripes glared at you over his champagne, and you crooked a grin more savage than was strictly necessary. The blood rapidly drained from his face, and he hurried to turn away and start up a conversation with someone else. Envy had to hide his laughter behind one gloved hand.

The two of you chose seats at the start of the row, and ignored the dirty looks some of the humans sent you. Dirge walked onto the stage, their face obscured by a shadow from a strategically placed curtain, and began to sing softly while the crowd hushed. Envy leaned into you, resting his head on your shoulder and pretending not to notice the stares from the people sitting a few seats away from you. “You bored yet?”

You rolled your eyes and muttered out of the corner of your mouth, “I’ve been bored, in pain, and ready to kill something since this goddamn party started.”

He chuckled, the sound extremely odd coming from the mouth of a young woman. “Well, according to your boss...you won’t be bored for much longer.”

Discreetly, you passed him a pair of earplugs; though you trusted Dirge not to sing enough to hurt mortals(homunculi or not, her voice could cause pain), it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. The homunculus pressed the plugs into his ears casually, with just a brush of his hand a trained eye would be needed to notice. You had put yours in before the party had started; your senses were a good deal more sensitive than a human’s or even a homunculus’s and overloading them could mean triggering a transformation. The plugs weren’t helping much, though.

“Who’s betting that one guy will be dead before Dirge starts the party? Your Nymph looked ready to kill,” he murmured, casting a glance over the banshee on stage. They swayed gently in front of the audience, crooning in a language you didn’t understand and were happy not to know. Soft, rolling notes hit the wrong vibrations in your bones, sending prickles of unease down your back.

“If I was a betting shifter...why, are you in on it?”

Envy shook his head, nodding at the woman who had just walked onto the stage and begun to sing as well, her voice weaving in between Dirge’s on the lower notes. Sloth was wearing the light gray wrap Dirge normally never let go of, holding it closed in front of herself. You raised an eyebrow at the banshee, who ignored your look and let their eyes slide shut, singing in tandem with the homunculus.

Several of the people around you yawned, but most of them were looking more uneasy as the song stretched on. You were watching the clock anxiously, still unsure of exactly how Mistress was going to get all of these people into position so nobody would get hurt during the operation. It wasn’t like you all couldn’t take them, but with all the furniture in the room, it would be difficult to move around. There were enough people here that without something big they could injure or even kill one of your own if they got lucky.

A cold breeze wafted through the room, and a shiver went through the guests as well as yourself and Envy. One of the women leaned back in her chair, shuddering at the sensation. Envy tensed in excitement, hands clutched in front of him, and you took a deep breath in preparation, just in case the breeze was part of the signal. Sloth suddenly stopped singing, letting Dirge step into the light and sinking back behind the curtain. Dirge raised their arms high, and a few of the humans gasped-no doubt finally realizing just how inhuman they looked-and sang a single note that went far too high and for far too long to be a product of human lungs.

Then the lights went out.

The same moment the humans started screaming, Envy leapt to his feet and yanked you out of your seat, dragging you along until you slammed into the wall. Cramps wracked your entire body, the sign of your transformation beginning, and as your bones shifted you felt the slender hand you gripped morph as well, with a crackle of red lightning. A moment later, pointy hair seemed to explode and surround you, and you choked out a laugh despite the pain.

Lips pressed to your cheek a moment before the lights flipped back on, and Lust speared two of the humans to the wall next to you and Envy. The homunculus grinned at you and backflipped away, having returned to his normal form, and kicked one of the humans to the ground with a sharp crack. You felt your spine pop and lengthen, and your face seemed to stretch forward, color fading from your vision. The pain was all you felt for a few tormenting seconds, before you slumped forward and felt claws sprout from your fingers along with masses of fur.

One of the humans had his eyes locked on you, wider than dishes and face devoid of anything other than raw fear. You let your lips pull back into a macabre imitation of a grin, showing your white fangs, and pounced. His screams were silenced in a matter of seconds, and Mimic giggled as you shook the blood from your fur. Small red droplets stained what was left of your shirt.

The slaughter was on.

***

The jeep bounced up and down as Mistress drove you away from the house, hopefully fast enough that the police wouldn’t catch you. Wrath and Mimic had both fallen asleep, heads leaned together; Pride was typing away at his phone while Dirge stared out the window. Though there had been enough time for Mistress to work a cleaning spell on you all before you left the building, you were very much looking forward to a nice long bath and sleeping for a while. Though you hadn’t fully transformed, the night had taken a lot out of you.

Envy was grumbling lowly about the mess in his hair, and you rolled your eyes at his complaining. You were half sitting in his lap and half not, the result of wasting far too much energy during the fight and he being the only one willing to drag your half-transformed body out to the jeep. He had tried to shift you into an actual seat, but then the children fell asleep with their legs tossed up on said seat instead of on the ground. You were already fading in and out of consciousness, so he was resigned to sharing a seat until you made it to the safe house.

(He could have made them move, but in truth, he didn’t mind you curled around him as much as he pretended.)

“Are we there yet?” you mumbled, pushing yet another strand of his hair out of your face. Envy groaned loudly, earning a glare from Dirge, which he ignored. Pride glanced up from his phone and looked back down again after a second, apparently deciding it wasn’t worth saying anything.

“No, we aren’t there yet,” he ground out, “which isn’t surprising, considering we’ve been only been driving for half an hour.”

You shrugged, and rested your head on his shoulder. The journey continued in silence for a while longer, the peace only broken by Wrath’s occasional snore and Pride’s typing. Envy had ceased grumbling and was now absentmindedly twirling a bit of your hair around his finger. After it started to hurt, you pushed his hand away and looked up at him. Under the car lights, he almost seemed to glow. 

“Envy?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “What?”

You stretched up and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the slight gasp from one of the apparently awake children. His skin was pleasantly cool, much more so than yours. The sound of plastic hitting the floor echoed through the jeep. “I think I’m actually glad Flytrap tried to cheat Greed.”

His eyes widened for a moment, before returning to normal as he grinned at you, the expression seeming a little more soft this time than the others. “So am I.”


End file.
